


Home early

by Lolasasa1010



Series: Protective [1]
Category: Clean Bandit (Band), Years & Years (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, protective emre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolasasa1010/pseuds/Lolasasa1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Emre have gone out but Olly said no so he could spend some time with Neil. They don't expect Mikey and Emre back so early</p>
<p>(This is my first work so it's bad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home early

Olly Pov

I snuggled further up to Neil if that was even possible as I was basically sitting on his lap after a while I just got sick of pretending to watch the movie and I nuzzled my face into his neck , shuffling forward to put my bum properly on his lap (kind of making sure I sat exactly on his dick) "enjoying the movie" he smirked down at me. "I would be if you weren't so distracting" doing my cutest pout looking up at him through my lashes. He chuckled a little placing a soft kiss on my temple before returning to the movie which isn't what I was hoping for.

After 15 minutes of trying to will all of my power into looking at the stupid movie I was succeeding nothing only more sexual frustration. I wiggled a little in his lap right down on his dick."just wait until the end of the movie ollz" he smirked moving his hand to the nape of my neck starting to play with the little curls there I tried shrugging him off a little annoyed now. I know he's holding back I can feel his dick hardening ,pressing up against my ass.

I got up out of my seat crouching at the TV stand I looking at the box I calculated the time ending up with one WHOLE hour left. Sighing dramatically I collapsed to the floor lying on my back at this point I was so frustrated if Neil didn't give me relief I was going to have to do it myself. Looking over at him calmly sitting there looking at the TV i decided I'd try a different method " you know if you don't have sex with me now your not getting any sex later" I smirked up at him trying my best to pretend to look confident about my plan even though I knew it probably wouldn't work. He just smirked down at me and looked back up at the TV. I frowned okay maybe I'll just have to go to plan B " fine then I'll just do it myself" I declared dramatically getting up to walk to my bedroom. I yelped in shock when I felt two strong arms coming behind me tackling me to the couch. When I got over my shock I was on Neil's lap in my previous position except this time one of Neil's hand had both of my wrists behind my back "Neil",I whined "what are you doing??" He put his mouth to my ear whispering "just keeping my little slut from touching himself" my cock was nearly fully hard by now he knew I loved dirty talk.

After five minutes of sitting there I got so fed up I had to do something I was getting painfully hard now and either Neil had to let me go so I could sort it out myself or he had to do something soon. I tried one last time grinding down hard on Neil's massive cock. He gave a choked gasp so I took this as my chance and basically attacked his mouth putting my tongue in straight away exploring his mouth. I felt him let go of my wrists so I put them around his neck pulling him closer I felt his hand coming up my back stopping at the nape of my neck for awhile before placing his hand differently his thumb on the side of my neck in a possessive gesture. I continued exploring his mouth barely giving him a chance to do anything. Suddenly he pressed his thumb down hard into the hickey on my neck. I yelped in pain pulling away from his mouth he grabbed my head our size differences standing out as his hand nearly covered the whole back of my head. My eyes welled up a little from pain and desperation but he knew I loved the pain pleasure. "Remember I'm in charge little one" he growled yanking on one of my blonde curls. I squealed a little from the pain of it the first tear escaping my eyes strolling down my face. Neil looked a little worried afraid he had gone too far "are you okay little one is this okay??he rambled obviously a little panicked. I grabbed his face in my smaller hands "I'll use my safe word if it's not,don't worry" I comforted him. "Alright", he said softly stroking my cheekbone " do you remember the safe word?" He quizzed me "monopoly" I smiled swinging my leg around to straddle him. "Good,I love you ollz your so beautiful" he smiled looking intensely into my eyes. I leaned in whispering into his ear "I love you too" kissing just under his ear lobe. He reached his hands under my thighs going to lift me up but I placed my hand on his chest smiling mischievously "no here there's no one around it will be fun" he looked at my face scanning my expression "lube?" He asked. I reached into my back pocket giggling pulling out a packet of lube he looked at me before shaking his head fondly.

We raced getting our clothes off laughing when we got in each other's way or the other got caught in clothing. When we were both finished he pushed me down on the couch on my back climbing in between my legs. I closed my eyes expectanly hearing him tears the packet open I shivered when I felt him put some lube on my hole. I opened my eyes pulling him down for a kiss I moaned into his mouth ( I kind of get very loud during sex I feel quite sorry for Mikey having his bedroom beside me) He pulled away about to put in a second finger when I shook my head at him. "Are you okay baby?" He asked worriedly "I-I'm ready n-now" I stuttered blinking up at him "are you sure Ollz I don't want to hurt you?" He asked me softly " yea I want to feel you stretch me but I'll make sure to use the safe word if it's too much" He lubed up his cock "hands and knees" he ordered I shivered noticeably I loved when he got bossy. When I was in the right position Neil placed his hands on my hips lining up to my hole before pushing in slowly I could feel it burn but he went at the right pace finally he bottomed out both of us moaned in unison. "M-move can you g-go f-fast" I stuttered he leaned over kissing my shoulder blade softly before pulling out almost fully before slamming back in he picked up the pace quickly I had to go on my elbows my arms weren't able to hold me.Neil's hands were holding tightly on my hips as he slammed into me over and over again I screamed out when he hit my sweet spot. But making sure to hold on so this could last as long as possible.

We were both caught up in each other we didn't notice the front door open. We both heard the living room door swing open hitting the wall. I looked up startled I saw Mikey and Emre both standing at the door staring at us mouths open shocked.Neil pulled out of me abruptly causing a small 'pop' that filled the room loudly. I felt my face growing red very quickly "oh my god I'm so sorry we didn't- I um.." Grabbing my boxers which were fortunately not that far away. Mikey walked out of the room mumbling something along the lines "and I thought it was bad hearing it" Emre just stood there still clearly shocked "I'm so sorry Em we didn't think ye would be back so early" giving what I hoped an apology hug. Emre seemed to snap out of his shock turning to Neil angrily "no condom??" He snapped at Neil "we both got tested its safe" Neil said alarmed obviously a little frightened at Emre outburst " it's not safe" he said mimicking Neil's voice "not when your pounding into him like that have you seen how little he is you could break him with one finger!!" He yelled " oh my god Emre stop please" I grabbed his arm looking at him pleading. Emre shook my hand off angrily he grabbed my chin "you!" Poking my chest " we're having a serious talk in rehearsals tomorrow" storming out of the house. " he's just um protective" I looked at Neil hoping he wouldn't be angry at me. I was startled when he started laughing " wow what a night" he said through his laughter before picking me up and bringing me to the bedroom.


End file.
